<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The world reverberating on your feet by Durkheim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908590">The world reverberating on your feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durkheim/pseuds/Durkheim'>Durkheim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Dancers, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durkheim/pseuds/Durkheim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enfim viraram-se e com a alegria estampada em suas faces, agradeceram ao grande público contente por assistirem seu pequeno show.<br/>E o dançarino feliz em mostrar para o mundo o seu anjo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The world reverberating on your feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sim, eu shippo Obito x Rin, mas eu também shippo Obito x Kakashi<br/>+1 level up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ele sentia estar sapateando sobre um campo minado, enquanto lançava sua parceira ao céu para deslumbrar-se com seus movimentos graciosos em uma altura digna para que qualquer um possa ver: o sublime anjo de vestes e sapatilhas brancas tendo sua verdadeira forma revelada no ar.</p><p><em>Oh</em>, continuaria dançando, mas por ela pararia apenas para admirá-la. Sua belíssima forma atingia o esplendor naquela altura. Poderia dar-lhe diversos adjetivos e tentar descrevê-la, mas nada seria capaz de defini-la. Para si, sempre seria o amor da sua vida.</p><p>A buscou no ar e continuaram a dançar, o moreno fazia questão de olhar de canto a formosa dançarina que tocava o chão com a ponta de seus pés como se pisasse em um campo minado. Seus curtos fios de cabelo chocolate em harmonia com seu corpo transmitiam uma emoção tocante que alegrava quem via. Somente ela para fazer aqueles passos parecerem a coisa mais simples do mundo.</p><p>E ao acabar aquela linda performance, encarou ela com um sorriso enquanto ouviam a explosão de aplausos que lhe eram dirigidos.</p><p>Enfim viraram-se e com a alegria estampada em suas faces, agradeceram ao grande público contente por assistirem seu pequeno show.</p><p>E o dançarino feliz em mostrar para o mundo o <em>seu anjo.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>